This invention relates to a vehicle seat, in particular a rear seat or a rear bench.
From EP 1 764 260 A1 a vehicle seat with a seat cushion and a backrest rotatably articulated to the rear end of the seat cushion is known, which backrest is variable between an upright condition and a condition folded forwards, in which it is inclined and folded towards the seat cushion or put over the seat cushion. A pretensioning means formed as spring exerts a force on the backrest in direction of the condition folded forwards, wherein a retaining mechanism arrests the backrest in the upright condition. An actuating element releases the retaining mechanism upon actuation, so that by action of the force of the pretensioning means the backrest is transferred into the condition folded forwards.
For rotating the backrest about its articulation at the rear end of the seat cushion, an electric motor activatable by means of a driver circuit is provided, with which the backrest can be guided back from the condition folded forwards into the upright condition.
Since folding up the backrest from the condition folded forwards into the predetermined, upright condition can be performed exclusively by means of the electric motor, the time period for folding up the backrest into the upright condition substantially depends on the power of the electric motor. For cost and space reasons small, high-speed electric motors usually are employed, which are connected with the backrest via a corresponding reduction gear for applying the required actuating force, so that folding up the backrest takes a frequently not accepted time period.
To carry out the tilt adjustment and folding down in an easy and convenient way in the case of an electromotive adjustment of a backrest, it is known from DE 102 09 759 A1 to vary the adjustment speed of the electromotive drive such that the inclination and adjustment function of the backrest is carried out with a slower speed than the folding function, so that at a slow speed the backrest inclination can be adjusted accurately, whereas the higher speed effects a fast execution of the folding function.